


Remnants Of The Witch

by Mageon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Magic, Military, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mageon/pseuds/Mageon
Summary: The Evergreen Witch Hunters.A secret organization is in charge of keeping the population safe from the dangers of magic.But how will they perform when anyone can be qualified?Follow the new recruit Mari on her journey to see if she's capable of the responsibility.
Kudos: 2





	1. 0-1 Bedtime story

“Goodnight.”

…

“What? I suppose we did do a lot today, you want a bedtime story to top it off?”

…

“Alright, I got one for ya’.”

“There was once a small village who was afflicted by a horrible sickness.”

“A young boy decided to set out to find a cure, alas he never did.”

“Upon his many days of travelling the boy fell ill, however, a young lady somehow was able to save him.”

“The boy plead and begged her to share her secrets.”

“ The young lady initially refused, but the young bot kept trying endlessly for days and nights.”

“Eventually she taught him her ways.”

“Magic.”

“Infernal sorceries unbeknownst to the world.”

“She would teach him but under one condition. That he would he never use it selfishly.”

“The boy agreed and returned to the village with the healing magic he learned and defeated the sickness.”

“The village wanted to shower him with gifts, but the boy remembers the lady’s promise and refused them.”

“However over time, the boy became bitter.”

“He tried to do good with his magic however the world shunned him, some even calling him a monster.”

“He decided many years later to forget the promise he made and decided to use his magic for personal gain.”

“He sold his magical knowledge to anyone and eventually used his wealth to found his kingdom.”

“Many more years pass and the boy turned into an old king, with his kingdom on the brink of collapse.”

“A war within his kingdom broke out due to their beliefs on magic. His people were fighting each other.”

“A year before the collapse of his empire, the young lady returned.”

“She scolded him for not listening to her promise.”

“She then revealed her name to the king. Lua.”

“When the king asked why she told him, she responded ‘It’s best to know the name of your enemy.’ The great witch hunt commenced”

“For 300 years the old king and Lua descendants fought, with those favouring magic joining Lua.”

“The War eventually ended with the witches defeated.”

“However the king would not live to see the end of the war, even so, a regret weighed heavy in his heart. Whether it was from the loss of his kingdom or Lua abandoning him. We will never know.”

“The end.”

…

“You didn’t like it? I know it’s not like other stories I’ve told you, but it is one of my favourites.”

…

“Because it’s real.”

“I think stories are a lot more satisfying when they’re real. What do you think?”

…

…

…

...

“Hmm… I wish that too honey.”

“Goodnight.”


	2. 1-1: Just like the movies

"Good work, See you tomorrow Mari."

Fulcher says while cleaning his glasses.

I take a deep breath after cleaning the last table and take a look around the cafe for anything I missed. The minimalist styled cafe seems to be clean. All the chairs are stacked on the tables, the sugar and milk are restocked, and the sign is flipped to closed. 

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

God what an obnoxious day this has been. Working as a waitress can be so tiring. I just wanna go home and sleep. I head to the back employee room to change out of my work clothes.

As I look in my locker mirror I’m once again reminded about how of my appearance.

I let down my ponytail to reveal the long, frizzy and unkempt thing that is my hair, some black strands coming loose as I untie my ponytail.

I have to stretch my body a bit to get to the shelf of the locker, I don’t think I’ve grown an inch in the last 4 years. I’m probably still 5’3”, the last time I measured myself was back when I graduated high school. I am quite thin though, maybe if I ate more I’d get taller. 

My eyes look dead tired and listless, I really need some sleep.

A tired yawn I've been holding in is interrupted by my co-worker.

"Hey, Mari! Are you doing anything after this?"

Annie. The much more popular waitress at Fulcher’s cafe. 

A tall blonde beauty, I wouldn’t be surprised if most people came just for her. She has cute blue eyes, and a cheerful demeanour. On closer inspection, she seems to have a decent skincare routine too. She is a bit of a ditz but is pretty reliable when it comes to working.

"Nope. Going straight home."

I say while putting my uniform in my locker.

"Aw… there was this movie I wanted to see, but none of my friends were available."

After closing my locker I turn to see her giving me puppy dog eyes.

She can definitely be annoying sometimes, but not in a particularly irritating way. She’s annoying in a doting mom sense.

"Please Mariiii, I can't go to a movie alone…"

She has been asking to hang out for weeks now, maybe I should just do this once. After sighing both physically, and mentally.

"What's it about?"

A smile grows across her face as she gets the tickets out of her jacket pocket.

"A murder mystery."

I finish organizing my locker and put my normal clothes back on.

"Alright let's go already." 

We leave through the back door of the cafe, into the cafe’s alley parking lot.

"Come on we'll take my car."

Annie says while pulling out her keys.

"I didn't know you had a car.”

Annie presses a button on the keychain making a white sedan in the corner of the lot beep.

"Yeah, I got it a few days ago."

"Never thought you'd get a car."

"Why's that? Don't think I can save money?"

"Didn't think you'd be trusted with a driver's license."

"Oh 'haha'."

She says as we get in the car. The interior does look pretty nice and clean. She must’ve got it brand new from a dealership.

"I can't believe you're finally hanging out with me Mari. What makes this time so different from the other times I asked you."

I fiddle with the strings of my hoodie. I feel like ignoring her all this time has been mean of me. Maybe I felt bad for her friends not going? I don’t know.

"I don't know… just felt like it."

Annie drives the car out of the parking lot of the cafe.

"Well I'm glad you came, we never hang out."

We start to drive by downtown Eisenstadt. Seeing the buildings pass by always calms my mind.

"How’s your apprenticeship going? You help a mage, right? That must be fun.”

“Not really, I kinda just do stuff for him. Just a second body to make things easier.”

"Have you thought of taking magic courses yourself?"

"Nah, only a few people can even qualify right."

"Yea there are only around 1,000 mages in the entire world. But it's super cool right! Being able to use magic and stuff. I wonder why it isn't more common now."

Annie is right. I've seen it 2 or 3 times before on tv or maybe on a field trip back in elementary school. But not out in public too much.

"I dunno, maybe it's just too hard."

"Maybe…"

Annie says as we pull up to the mall. 

"Alright the movie won't start for another half an hour so what do you want to do before then?”

“Um, I had this game I wanted to pick up. So maybe we could stop by there.”

“Ooo… What game is it? A fantasy RPG game? An fps? Maybe a dating sim?.”

Annie leans close to my face for that last part.

“It’s a fighting game.”

“Wow, that's surprising!”

“How so?”

“I dunno, you just seem like the type to collect Digi-dinos or whatever it’s called.’

“I’d much rather learn a new character or a new strategy.”

I flash a playful yet sinister grin at Annie.

“I also like to imagine I'm beating the crap out of an asshole who complained about her order even though I got it perfectly right.”

After my mini-rant Annie lets out a sigh of sympathy.

“Amen to that. Some guy gave me a 50$ lottery card as a tip, but when I went to a corner store to cash it they said someone already did. Can you believe that?!

Annie lets out a sigh. Then turns to me.

So to the game store then?”

I nod and we make our way to the game store. I haven’t hung out with someone in a long time, maybe I needed this. Annie and I are nowhere near besties or anything, but just having a co-worker to vent to helps a lot.

We arrive at the game store and start looking around. I start to look out for the new Culpable Cog game when I hear Annie gasp. After I find if I go to see what happened.

“Mari! Look!”

Annie says as she shoves a strawberry plushie in my face. 

“What am I supposed to be looking at?”

“It's a Berry Buddy! I forgot about these things! I watched their tv show as a kid, it's all about eating healthier foods like berries. I guess it's still around after all these years.”

I take a banana with a cute face off the shelf.

“I dunno, it just sounds like a cash grab, disguised behind an overly cute health message.”

“Oh hush, you're so negative! Y’know what, I’ll grab one for you too. Which do you like?”

“Oh no, you don’t ha-”

Suddenly Annie puts a finger to my lips.

“Shuuuuuush! Getting you to agree to anything is like pulling teeth, Mari! Just think of it as a memory of our first time hanging out. So just pick the one you like.”

Annie finally removes her finger from my lips waiting for a response.

“Uhh…”

I take a moment to look at the shelves of fruit plushies.

“I’ll take… The tomato.”

I try to reach for it but... It's too high for me.

“I’ll get it.”

Annie says as she effortlessly grabs the plushie and hands it to me.

“T-thanks…”

Annie pats me on the head, but I slap her hand away.

“Don’t push your luck.”

“Fine, fine let's head to the movie now.”

We check out our things, and head to the movie theatre in the mall, and start to wait in line.  
When was the last time I was in a movie theatre? I think me and my old friends went to watch a hero movie at the time.

“What snacks do you want Mari?”

“I dunno. Some sour candies?”

“I’ll probably just get some BBQ chips.”

We grab our stuff, head into the movie theatre, and take our seats.

What followed was a pretty interesting movie about a nation's top-secret space station, and the crew learns about one of them being a foreign spy. The crew is slowly picked off until the protagonist fights with the spy, with it ending with him throwing the spy into a sub-zero vat freezing him to death.

After the credits start to roll we make our way out of the theatre. Annie lets out a big stretch.

“That was pretty good, don’t you think Mari?”

“Yea it was good, so what now?”

Annie checks her phone then looks back at me.

“I gotta get home pretty soon, so let's just hit the bathroom and leave yeah?”

“Yea, I had a good time.”

“Me too I’m glad you could enjoy it.”

We start to make our way to the cafeteria. 

“Are you hungry, Mari? I kinda wanna eat before we go.”

“Sure, how about some Chinese food?”

“Alright, I’ll grab it, just wait at a table for a bit.”

As Annie walks off I decide to go to the bathroom.

Washing my hands I look at myself in the mirror.

Today has been pretty fun, maybe I should hang out with Annie more. I never really talked to her much, I just did what I was supposed to do at work and just turned her out. I guess I’ve just lonely.

As I leave I see Annie with her back to the entrance of the bathroom.

I’m about to call out to her until I see a mysterious woman just standing behind, and I notice her hand starts glowing?

My brain goes into overdrive as I get in between her, and Annie. I come face to face with the woman. 

She has a surprised look on her face for a moment, but her face quickly turns sinister.

“What are y-”

Before I can finish she grabs my neck and starts choking me. I hear Annie’s voice from behind.

“Mari! What's happ-”

Right as everyone in the mall cafeteria turns to the commotion. The woman’s hand glows brightly, then an opaque dome forms around the two of us.

“What… Did you d-do…?”

I manage to say. The woman coyly smiles at me. 

“A simple magical barrier, no one can bother us now.”

She drops me on the ground. I cough and wheeze upon regaining my breath.

“I was planning on taking that other girl, but I didn’t expect any heroics. So you will take her place.”

I get up to see we are in a small dome about the size of a tent, tons of runes, and symbols line the walls. I try to break through to no avail. The woman while casually flipping through a book says.

“Sorry, sweetie no normal human can break any magic-made structure.”

My breath hitches.

“You’re… a mage?”

She looks at and laughs.

“Even better. I’m a Witch.”


	3. 1 - 2 The Ritual Begins

My heart sank into my stomach.

“You’re… a… w-witch…?"

The woman keeps flipping through her book. 

"Yes. Now stop talking. You’ll ruin my focus."

A real witch?! They were defeated centuries ago!

"I thought all the witches died…"

The woman slowly raises her head from her book to look at me, then cocks an eyebrow.

"My, what an annoying girl… doesn't even do what I tell her."

She traces her finger in the air and causes a faint magic drawing.

Then the completed drawing shines, turning into a long strip of cloth that wraps itself over my mouth. It's so tight I can't even speak.

The woman lets out a relaxing sigh.

"Much better, now just sit there and let me finish."

I try to take the cloth off but nothing works. It's like it's plastered to my face.

Why is this happening?

I just wanted to hang out with Annie.

Now, this is happening.

I wonder if she's Outside this dome waiting for me. I haven't noticed any signs of anyone trying to break the dome from the outside. 

Is anyone even able to help me?

The woman's voice breaks me out of my trance.

"Ah, there it is."

I look up to the woman shutting the book and walking towards me, I glare at her. She mockingly pouts at me.

"Aw, why the sour face? You'll be servicing a greater cause. I'll turn you into something much better than the meek and frail thing you are now."

She reaches for me but I kick square in the head sending her reeling. 

She holds her bruised cheek. Then stares at me intensely.

"You know, I was thinking of knocking you unconscious for the ritual, but now you deserve the pain."

She does another magical drawing and summons more strips of cloth, binding my wrists and ankles. 

She summons a portal, reaching into it and pulls out a sword.

"Let's begin shall we."

She walks over and effortlessly flips me over onto my stomach. She yanks at my hoodie collar to reveal the back of my neck. I'm sweating bullets wondering what she's going to do. Am I just going to a victim in some witch's experiment?

I struggle as much as I can, trying to shake the woman’s grip. I hear her raise her voice.

“Stop moving damn it!”

She forcibly stabs the sword into the floor an inch away from my face.

“This is your last warning.”

I finally concede. I close my eyes and clench my teeth for whatever is about to happen. 

After a few moments of anxiety-ridden silence, an almost burning like hiss shatters my thoughts. 

It feels like someone is scraping the back of my neck with a soldering iron, I can’t think of anything except for the immense pain. My eyes go wide, and tears start streaming down my face. It feels like an eternity like the pain will never end.

Never end.

Never end.

Never end.

Never end.

Never end.

Never end.

Never end.

Never end.

Never end.

Never end.

Never end.

Never end.

Never… end… 

Wait, what happened? 

The pain stopped and the dome has been shattered.

“Mattéo get her out of here!”

Before I can guess what is happening someone picks me up and starts running. I can’t focus on their face, my mind is jumbled from the pain. 

We eventually stop and the person lays me down. My eyes are finally able to focus my vision.

“Hey! Are you alright young lady?”

I look up to see a tall well-built man wearing a dress shirt and pants. On closer inspection, though he’s quite old, there are slight but visible wrinkles on his face, and his hair is a light shade of grey. He’s wearing glasses, with a finely combed mustache. His hair is long and in a thick braid.

“I… I think so…”

“Are you bleeding? Did that woman hurt you?”

I go to feel my neck, and it gives me the burning feeling from before. 

“Ah! It hurts!”

“Your neck? Turn around for me would you?”

I show my neck to him and he hums thoughtfully.

“You should be fine as long as you don’t touch it. Just try to get out of here for now.”

He gets up and runs back to the cafeteria. God, what is happening?! I should just do as he says. Taking in the surroundings I look for somewhere to hide, it seems he carried me to a sports store of some kind. Shoe boxes and clothes are strewn about, people must have rushed out.

I walk out of the store to see more of the same. Dropped groceries, spilled coffee and such.

Some potted plants and tile seem to have been smashed as well. I just keep walking through the mall. There’s nothing but pure silence except for my footsteps and I can’t stop shaking…

I feel a sudden sensation and jump. Where did that come from!? I turn frantically to find the source. 

Wait. It’s just my phone vibrating. 

I take it out of pocket to see that Annie is trying to call me. I look around for somewhere to hide for a minute. A clothing store? That’ll do. I sit under the counter and start texting Annie.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Im fine rn cant really text much

WAhat happened?!?

Are you oka?!

Im fine

Im hiding in the mall rn

Where are you?

just outside of mall with some police

They’ve started to barricade the entrances

I’ll try to get outside

Ok

Stay safe

\------------------------------------------------------------

I put away my phone and spend a few minutes trying to compose myself.

Suddenly I hear footsteps coming from outside the store. As the footsteps get closers I try to steady my breathing.

The footsteps get closer until they eventually stop. I a pin could drop a mile away, and I could hear it. After what feels like an eternity, a click of a lighter cap breaks the silence. 

After a few strikes, it lights. I hear a slight burning sound followed by breathing, they must be smoking.

Suddenly the sound of a large explosion echoes from the other side of the mall, causing the lights to flicker for a moment. A voice emanates from the smoker. 

“She shouldn’t be struggling this hard, god what an idiot.”

It sounds like a man, Who is he talking about though? The lady who attacked me earlier? 

A cigarette bud suddenly lands right next to me, causing my heart to drop.

“I suppose I have to bail her out now…”

A heavyweight leaves my chest. He just tossed it over the counter, thank god. I hear the scratching of chalk, followed by a quiet chant.

Abruptly a large violet glow covers the entire store, sounds of static electricity filling the air.

A sound of heavy and uneven footsteps coming from the source of the static. Then it all stops, as stillness slowly returns.

“You look like shit, what happened?”

The male voice says in slight surprise.

“The hunters came…”

“What happened to your revenant?”

“I… I couldn’t convert her in time. They interrupted the ritual.”

“I see. Let’s head back then.”

“Wait! Maybe if we find the girl I can finish the ritual.”

“Look at you, you’re barely standing. We both have used too much mana, I still got the documents. Let’s just leave.”

There’s a short pause followed by a sigh.

“I’ll get the spell read-”

A booming voice interrupts her sentence.

“Stop right there!” 

Its sounds like the guy from earlier! I get as low as I can and peek from the side of the counter.

The man from earlier and a purple-haired woman with a sword are standing by the store entrance.

The Witch is covered in blood and looks exhausted.

The smoking man has a shaved head with a nasty scar across his face.

The tension is thick, several seconds in pure silence. Finally, the purple-haired woman speaks up.

“Just turn yourselves in. We know you’ve used too much mana.”

Another heavy silence. 

The witch suddenly shoots ice shards from her fingertips at the woman, but the woman deflects it with her sword.

Almost immediately the old man sprints at the smoking man, hiding his face behind his arms like a boxer. He tries to deliver a hook to his face but is blocked by some kind of magic barrier? He doesn’t let up though, throwing multiple punches slowly cracking the bubble around the smoking man.

The witch keeps trying to use ice on the woman but she just keeps deflecting it, which seems to aggravate the witch to no end. 

“How do you like this then!”

The witch says as she plants her hands on the floor. Roots sprout out of the ground and wrap around the woman binding her.

The woman tries to break free while the witch just gloats at her.

“It seems your mana is just as drained as mine.”

The old man turns to deal with the witch but is interrupted by a flame whip coming from the smoker’s hand.

“Hey, did you forget about me?”

This is bad. If those guys saved everyone, I got to help them!

I look for something I can use. A shirt folder? I guess it’ll have to do...

“Let’s finish them, Lillian.”

“Yes, burn them to ash!”

I peek to see they bound the old guy too. Crap!

I only got one shot. 

The smoker’s arms burn up more and more, he’s winding up for an attack!

Alright, here I go.

I emerge from behind and ready a throw, and… and…

I can’t do it… I can’t move… 

What if… this doesn’t work and she continues the ritual? I can’t go through that again!

My fear freezes me as he blasts a huge gout of fire at them, incinerating half of the store.

No… I let them die.

The smoker and the witch are cackling at the carnage, but as the fire clears they soon stop.

The woman and old man are fine, a faint orange aura emitting off of them. The roots binding them however have been reduced to charcoal.

The old man flexes, shattering the burnt wood. The woman cuts through the roots with ease.

The old man pushes up his glasses

“You thought it was going to be that easy?”

The woman does a flourish with her sword.

“Turn yourselves in, I won’t repeat myself again.”

The smoker starts to sprint out of the store.

"Hermia let's get out of here!"

The witch turns to follow.

"No, you don't!"

The woman says, charging at the witch with her sword. The witch uses her sword in response but is struggling to keep up.

"Markus! Help me!" 

“I’m busy with my own problems!”

The smoker is putting up a much better fight against the old man, using fire to make him stay away and using his shield to block his strikes.

Maybe…

Maybe I can still help?

These guys seem to know what they’re doing but, I can’t just stand by and do nothing! Not again!

I wind up my throw again and aim right at the smoker’s head, I’ll just wait for when he has his shield down then..!

I throw the board at the smoker’s head while he’s shooting fire and hit him right in the back of the head!

It dazes him long enough for the old man to follow up and deliver a devastating uppercut to the smoker’s chin, knocking him out.

He sees I was the one that threw it and gives me a thumbs up.

“Thanks for the assist young lady!”

At the same time, the sword between the witch and the woman looks like it's about to end.

The woman delivering swift strikes that the witch can barely block.

The woman steps back and her sword glows.

She advances and delivers a heavy overhead swing. The witch tries to block it but her sword breaks in half.

The woman kicks the witch’s wrist causing her to drop her weapon and tackles her to the floor.

Is it over?

The woman ties the witch down then turns to the old man.

"Matteo, do you got him?"

"Yep, seems like it."

The witch howls in a raspy voice at the two.

"You're idiots if you think this is the end!"

Before the woman can react the witch bites her lip drawing blood. The old man shouts.

"Kovalev! get away from her!"

The woman jumps back as the witch starts convulsing and wriggling on the ground.

Dark mist starts to surround her as she stands up.

The woman and old man standing at the ready, with the witch just laughing at them.

"I could destroy all of you! But, I am needed elsewhere."

She turns to me.

"Don't worry, I'll be back for you."

She creates a portal and walks through it, disappearing.

After a few moments, the tense atmosphere finally dissipates.

"Well, that could've gone better."

The old says while conjuring magic chains to bind the smoker.

"Matteo, what do we do about her?"

They both turn to me.

The man strokes his goatee.

"Oh! She was the one she was after. We should give her the letters."

The woman nods in agreement and walks up to me.

"Follow us, we need to talk."

I follow them through the mall, seeing the damage in the cafeteria caused by the fight with the witch.

We make it to the parking lot and the woman opens the back of an armored van.

"Take a seat inside, I'll be with you in a moment."

I hesitate for a moment, but I step inside.

They close the door.

I sit on the bench inside.

God, what the hell.

Did this all happen? Witches, magic, and sword fights? I just…

I just wanna go home.

But… I guess I did help. Even though it didn’t matter much, I still helped.

These guys seem pretty important, like secret agents or something. More influential than someone like me.

The doors open up and the woman steps inside the van with me.

She brought two letters and hands one to me.

"Everything you need to be told is in that letter."

I open the letter. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Hello.

If you are reading this letter, that means our organization has decided you are a potential asset.

Whether this is due to a mishap, or experience does not matter now.

You may have noticed you received two letters, this is the first one. The second one heavily advises you to read the first for a good reason, which we will get to shortly.

We cannot describe what our organization is in this first letter, but we can disclose what might transpire if you join.

We’ll start with the possible negatives of joining. Our organization is certainly not the safest, but we are officially supported by the government. We must warn you that bodily harm or even death more commonly occurs more often than in other occupations. 

Now we understand that you are naturally scared by this, but just know we sent this letter knowing that you have what it takes, whether you know it or not. Now of course some benefits come from joining.

First, we will ensure not only your well-being but also 5 other people of your choosing.

Second, Your criminal record will be erased. Of course, this doesn’t apply to all crimes and we are above recruiting obscene convicts no matter how useful they might be.

You may feel all this is desperate sounding, that’s because it is. 

There are very few people who have what we require and we need as much manpower as we can get.

Unfortunately, that is all we can disclose in this letter.

You can choose to refuse to read the second letter and freely walk away from this offer. 

However, if you choose to read the second letter you will obtain the information you are forbidden to disclose. If you read the second letter you are still allowed to refuse the offer but you will be put under heavy surveillance, and you will be terminated if you leak any of its contents.

All we ask is for you to choose with conviction.

\------------------------------------------------------------

I take a deep breath and look back up at the woman.

"So if I back out now I'll be free to go right?"

"Unfortunately no. You're a special case. You saw things we'd rather you keep to yourself.

Sorry."

What should I do?

This seems like a dangerous job based on what happened earlier, but even if I decline they'll be on my case 24/7. I can guarantee the well-being of 5 other people just by joining.

The woman speaks up.

"Have you made up your mind?"

"Um… I think."

"You can take more time if you like."

"I… I'll read the second letter."

She holds out the second letter.

I take it and open it.

  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


So you have chosen to open the second letter.

This letter will now disclose more specific information.

First, the name of the organization and its mission statement.

We are the Evergreen Witch Hunters and as our name implies we hunt down and neutralize witches.

You can think of us as a special forces unit made to deal with witches and other magical based issues.

You may be confused at this since the witch hunts ended over a millennia ago and all witches were wiped out.

Sorry to say that's incorrect, in recent years witches have returned to the southern continent.

Try have been spreading lies and bolstering their numbers with revenants.

This brings us to why we exactly picked you.

You are either an adept mage or a normal citizen almost turned into a revenant.

Witches are quite rare, so to increase their power more easily, they turn innocent citizens into revenants. A soulless monster made only to serve their master.

This is the current threat witches pose in today’s circumstances, they use revenants to protect themselves and acquire more minions.

This exponential growth is what we are trying to stop and we need your help.

You most likely were the victim of almost getting turned into a revenant, but either by your will power or with help from our hunters, you managed to escape such a fate.

Whether you like it or not this encounter has given you the ability to fight against these witches.

So please, lend us your aid

  
  
  
  
_ “Lass die Jagd beginnen” _  
  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


Witch hunters? I can be a witch hunter?

That sounds…

“Have you made up your mind?”

The woman snaps me out of my daze.

“Oh! Umm… yeah. I want to join.”

The woman gives a slight eyebrow raise.

“Really? Are you sure?”

I show her a stern and serious look.

“Yes. I am sure.”

“Hm, well then give me your name, age, and profession.”

“Mari Zima, I’m 22 and I work as a waitress.”

She writes on her notepad then rips a paper out and closes it. She hands me the paper with an address on it.

“When you're ready, head to this address and talk to a girl named Sylvie. Alright, that's all for now.”

“That’s it?”

“That's it. Just be there within 14 days. You should probably head home now. Oh, if anyone asks you about this, just say it was a mage trying to mug you”

We get out of the back of the van and she heads to the passenger side and opens the door. She turns to me before getting in.

“Hey, what you did in that store may have been the stupidest thing you could’ve done. But thanks.”

She gets and then they drive off.

Jeez, what an event.

It is getting pretty dark, what time is it anyway?

I pull out my phone to check it only to see 32 texts from Annie.

Whoops.

I make my way around the mall to the police barricade at the main entrance. There are very few people around, but I see Annie on her phone making a worried face.

“Hey! Annie!”

Her head bolts up and soon as she sees me she bursts into tears.

“MAaaaari~ W-Why didn’t you respond to my texts!? I was sooo worried…..”

“I’m sorry Annie, I was busy making my way out.”

Annie wipes her eyes with her sleeve.

“Well, I guess you’re fine now and that's all that matters. What happened in there anyway? People were saying it was a rogue mage or something.”

“Yea, something like that, she was a crazy cultist or something. Those other guys stopped her before she could do anything.”

Lying to Annie does feel bad, but if anyone finds out witches are still a thing it'll be chaos.

“Huh weird, well I think that's enough stress for one day, wanna walk home together?”

“Yeah… I really need to lie down.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
